


you keep a lot of secrets (and i keep none)

by eviscerates



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff and not-quite-angst, Gen, If you're in the Dante/Vergil tag do you really need a twincest warning? Anyway, M/M, Remix, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviscerates/pseuds/eviscerates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A restless Dante, prowling around the Order, finds himself at Vergil's door as a last resort to alleviate his boredom. </p><p>This summary is horrible and more info is inside in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you keep a lot of secrets (and i keep none)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Time Dante Realized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135109) by [ValkyrieShepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard). 



> This is basically a remix of another Dante / Vergil fic (linked above) - It has the same concept, which I liked so much in the parent fic I ended up writing this. Same general idea but slightly different outcome. No offense, plagiarism, or ill will is intended towards the original work - I did not come up with this "idea" but I did spin off of it. If the original fic author contacts me and wants me to take this down, I will. It's just something I wrote in a five-AM feelings spell last fall when I replayed DmC.
> 
> Title is from "Fireproof" by the National.

"It's polite to knock, Dante," Vergil deadpanned as Dante strode into his room unannounced, not looking up from his laptop.

Dante snorted, flopping down on the desk in Vergil's small bedroom at the Order headquarters. It was pretty much what he expected - Cool grey, unadorned walls, black rugs covering the cement floor. A small bed with black sheets, though a blue afghan was folded neatly at the foot - Dante wondered where he'd gotten that. A black leather couch, obviously secondhand but kept up well. The desk, he knew, held all manner of electronic things with screws and wires and USB drives; Next to it, a short bookshelf with books ranging from sci-fi to horror to non-fiction all organized by height and author. _Typical_.

"How'd you know it was me?" He picked up a paperweight on Vergil's desk - A dusky white oval thing that looked sort of like some kind of jellyfish. _Vergil was so fucking weird_. "I could have been Kat."

Vergil's fingers typed away on his laptop, and Dante looked up at him for the first time. His brother was sitting on the couch with his legs loosely crossed like a kid, wearing simple but rich-people type black sweatpants and a loose, soft looking sweater in a deep, dark red color. More surprising, his feet were bare, his hair ungelled in soft waves, and he was wearing - _Glasses_? Thin black-framed rectangular glasses, perched on his nose. Dante surpressed a snicker. He looked so much nerdier than usual, and that was saying something.

"Kat knocks. She has manners." Vergil looked up over the top of his computer for the first time, one eyebrow arched dubiously. "And you have all the subtlety of a baby elephant, brother."

Dante grinned, and put the paperweight back down, looking around for something else interesting on the desk. He selected a pen shaped like a katana and twirled it around his fingers. "And you're a fucking geek."

Vergil rolled his eyes, his typing never slowing, but a hint of a smile showing on his face. He glanced up quickly, giving Dante and his pen-twirling a look of disapproval. "Did you need something?"

Dante grunted, flicking the pen aside disinterestedly. He didn't actually need anything, but he was bored as _hell_. Kat had told him he could leave and go do something fun, but she had declined his invitation out with a smile, claiming she had work to do. The irritating thing was she wasn't lying to get out of his company. She _actually_ had work to do that she _voluntarily_ did. He'd asked her what it was and she'd mentioned grinding up wolf semen for a potion and asked if he wanted to help which led to his own swift negative.

Aside from grinding up animal jizz and doing whatever computer shit Vergil did all day, there wasn't anything to _do_ around the Order. Sure, there were books and TVs and he thought he'd seen a game console in someone's room but the longer he spent in the dingy halls, forced to be still, his kinetic energy ratcheted up higher.

"I'm bored." Dante thumped his boot on the ground, hoping to get a reaction out of Vergil. "There's nothing to do here."

No such luck, but his typing did slow and falter a bit. _Sweet, sweet, victory, Dante_.

Vergil glanced up, adjusting his glasses and looking up at Dante. "I'm sorry to hear that. You could go out, if you like."

The same words he'd heard from Kat, albeit much more stuffy - Everything Vergil said was stuffy.

"Yeah, that's what Kat said. But we're in the warehouse district, there's nothing to do around here either." Not exactly true. There were a few clubs he'd spied on the way in, illegally having set up shop in the abandoned shells of buildings, coming alive with EDM and laser lights at night. He really didn't want to leave the Order and everyone in it unprotected, though he'd sooner eat his own eyeballs than admit it.

"I know. It is a bit of an entertainment wasteland out here," Vergil's voice was dry, but with a sense of humor. He knew what Dante liked.

Dante wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"There are things around here you could do. Simple jobs, helping out. But I wouldn't ask it of you. I know you would sooner swim the length of the Hudson naked than do clerical work." Vergil's eyes met his over the top of his laptop, and he smirked.

The expression made Dante feel like he was looking in a sort of carnival mirror that showed the exact opposite half of himself, and he pretended to be interested in the tiny desert plant growing in a white clay pot on Vergil's desk.

"You know me so well," Dante said sarcastically, though he was right.

He shoved off the desk with a clatter, provoking a beleaguered sigh from Vergil on the couch. He walked around the room boredly, kneeling by the bookshelf. "What are you even doing over there?"

He jerked his chin at Vergil's slim black laptop, balanced on his knees.

"Work. I wouldn't bore you with it." There was no insult in Vergil's tone, only the truth.

Hearing about whatever nerdy programming code his brother was into would send Dante straight to sleep and Dante was struck again by how easily he had figured him out - He felt like he knew nothing about his twin.

Dante quieted for a moment, fingerless gloved hands scanning the spines of the books on the shelf. He didn't recognize many, but he was never a big reader. Liked it well enough, just never had time to sit down when he was younger.

"Which one of these is your favorite?" He pointed to the shelf, still crouched, turning his head expectantly to his brother.

Vergil's hands on the keys stilled, as he looked over his computer at Dante again. His brows were raised slightly, as if he were caught off-guard by the question. Dante felt a  _zing_ of satisfaction - It wasn't easy to surprise him.

"That one," Vergil said, his thin finger pointing to a small blue paperback that Dante's hand was resting on. "The one you're touching."

Dante pulled it off the shelf, glancing at the plain-looking cover. "Neuro-what?"

Vergil's mouth quirked up at the corners, his eyes flickering to Dante while he continued to type, but slower than before. " _Neuromancer_. It's a classic. You may borrow it if you like."

Dante nodded his thanks, still not used to the few easy gestures of companionship Vergil had shown him over the past few weeks. "What's it about?"

He walked over to the couch, flopping down hard onto the leather, causing Vergil to peer at him over his glasses. "That would be telling. Read it and find out."

Dante groaned and waved a hand in Vergil's direction. "You're so damn boring."

Vergil snorted, still managing to sound composed while he continued to type, offering no response.

Dante sighed, peeling his coat off and tossing it haphazardly over the back of the couch, which he saw caused Vergil to purse his lips. No doubt he ironed his clothes himself and had them on hangers color-coded in the small closet near his bed. He had no idea how his brother could have such an obvious sense of style and be as geeky as he was.

Seeing that Vergil was apparently the worst person in the world to go to for conversation, he kicked his boots off and leaned back on the couch, kicking his bare feet up on the low metal table in front of him. He refused to look at Vergil, who was no doubt glaring, as he opened the book and began to read.

Dante found the book was actually pretty interesting, and the Case guy seemed like too cool of a protagonist for a book Vergil would like. Partway through the second chapter, Vergil uncrossed his legs and stretched them out, placing his feet in his brother's lap. Dante raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Vergil, but his eyes were hidden by his laptop. Dante shifted back comfortable on the couch and rested a hand on Vergil's ankle, half expecting to be nudged away. When he wasn't, he went back to reading and tried not to think about how lame he was - Sitting in his brother's bedroom on a Saturday night reading a sci-fi book.

The book was good, but Dante could never sit still for long.

"Hey," he said, nudging Vergil's foot with his hand. "Do you -" He glanced from the page to Vergil and stopped, mouth hanging open before twisting into a faint grin.

Vergil was laying back against the arm of the couch, one hand hanging off the couch cushion and another resting on his keyboard, asleep. His hair was mussed, as if he'd ran a hand through it while typing. Dante exhaled, marking his place in the book by folding down the page, which he knew would probably drive his brother crazy. He lightly scooped Vergil's feet from his lap and placed them back on the couch after he'd stood up, looking down at Vergil's sleeping form. He didn't even look mussed while sleeping, which Dante was hardly surprised by. With his eyes closed, breathing softly, he looked about ten years younger. He wasn't sure if Vergil had voluntarily let his guard down around him or just been overworked and tired, but he didn't know what to think of it.

Dante reached down and pulled Vergil's glasses off, folding the arms in and putting them on the coffee table. No doubt he had a case for them, he seemed the case having type, but Dante didn't know where it was and he didn't want to rummage around and wake him up accidentally. He eyed the laptop on Vergil's thighs warily - If he so much as got a scratch on it, he'd be impaled with Yamato and decorate the entry hallway as a warning to everyone else in the Order for his grievous wrongdoing.

He settled for plugging it in and setting it on desk, lid open. On the couch, Vergil rolled over, sighing in his sleep. _He's having a good dream. At least one of us has them_ , Dante thought, unable to help being a little bitter. He glanced at the afghan on Vergil's bed and picked it up, shaking it out before covering his brother on the couch with it. Vergil sighed again and pulled the blanket around him, sinking further into the couch and into deeper sleep.

Dante grunted, quietly, to himself. No clue why he'd just done that. He considered leaving, going back to the closet-sized, windowless room he slept in. Kat had apologized up and down for not being able to find him something nicer, and Vergil had offered to kick one of the Order members out of their furnished room to give Dante a better place to stay. Dante hadn't really cared - He'd definitely slept in worse. But Vergil's bed was much bigger than the cot in his own room, and looked a hell of a lot softer.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself, peeling off his boots and climbing into Vergil's bed fully clothed. His brother would probably sigh at him for it in the morning, but whatever. He needed to loosen up anyway.

Dante stretched out, back cracking as he pulled the sheets around himself. They were soft, and warm, and felt expensive, and smelled like Vergil - The citrus scent of his soap, the clean, dusky hint of his cologne, and the faint, spicy, almost cinnamon smell that was completely unique to the two of them as Nephilim. No doubt getting his smell all over Vergil's bed was another thing he'd get yelled at for, but he didn't care.

He reached over and turned off Vergil's bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. He laid awake for a while, listening to the rhythmic sound of his brother's breathing and the faint pulsing of dance music blocks away, and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep, and had no nightmares.


End file.
